El lado oscuro del corazón
by MissLilySnape
Summary: Esta la historia de Cameron Black Morgan la sobrina de Sirius Black y la hija de Regulus Black ,¿tiene como única misión acabar con Harry James Potter ? ...pero por azares del destino su misión peculiar se ve interrumpida por un pequeño detalle Severus Snape ...¿que pasara ? descubranlo ...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y el mundo de harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

Severus Snape se mantenía taciturno en su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, y volvió cuidadosamente la carta a su sobre y la dejó en las manos del viejo director- ¿y cual es plan a seguir aparte de tu ingeniosa idea de traer al Licantropo de Lupin a impartir clases?-dijo sobrio.

Albus Dumbledore reconocía perfectamente aquel rostro de duda de Severus preguntadose cual sería el siguiente paso de Voldemort tras esta segunda derrota cual seria la mejor forma de proteger a Potter , cual seria esta vez la forma en la que le ocuparía este año...Si había algo que detestaba Albus Dumbledore después de haber prometido a Lily cuidar de su hijo , era ese punto , el tener agobiado a un hombre que a ojos de cualquier persona podía parecer inhumano y que en realidad se estaba perdiendo de conocer alguien realmente ejemplar , alguien que valiente sobre cualquier otro, le mataba a veces la culpa el saber que estaba consumiendo de forma indirecta lentamente su vida.

-me temo que puedo compartir mucho contigo de momento Severus...sabrás bien de lo que hablo cuando nuestra nueva ayuda venga- fue lo único que dijo el hombre...quien le miro absorto

* * *

><p>Carta de Trasferencia a Hogwarts<p>

Nombre: Cameron Black Morgan

Por medio de la presente se le informa que su trasferencia al colegio de Hogwarst de Magia y Hechicería ha sido aceptada , por lo que se espera su inmediata presencia en el próximo curso, sin mas preámbulos se anexan la lista de materiales, así como una especificación de como es el uniforme :

Los estudiantes deben usar:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo, modelo normal,Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso par de guantes (piel de dragón o semejante)Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados.

Cada prenda debe estar marcada con el nombre del estudiante.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 Varita mágica.1 caldero de peltre (medida 2)1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.1 telescopio.1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (o ratón) o un sapo.

Normalmente a los alumnos de primer año no se les permite tener escoba , pero ya que usted ingresara al sexto año se le dejara traer consigo una.

las materias obligatorias del sexto año son:

Transfiguración.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Encantamientos

Pociones

Astronomía

Historia de la Magia

Astronomía

Y se deben de tomar dos cursos opcionales :

Aritmacia

Runas Antiguas

Adivinación

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

Estudios Muggles

Vuelo

Aparición

No olvide que tendra que entrar con los primer curso a pesar de su grado para asignarle una casa.

Sin mas, por el momento me despido cordialmente.

Atte:Minerva McGonagall sub directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Cameron leyó nuevamente su carta de asignación y miro por la ventana el tren parecía ir demasiado rápido o tal vez era la impresión que le daban las gotas que se impactaban en su ventana ,se removió en su asiento, sus manos temblaban, su estomago tenia un vació, un nudo que le generaba nauseas, el tiempo era lluvioso y una honda de miedo se expandía por los cubículos, para su suerte nadie acostumbraba a ocupar los últimos vagones , ya que eran los mas viejos de todos y mas con el nerviosismo que se respiraba , nadie quería estar solo o en grupo en uno de los vagones donde la luz a veces tintineaba y había una que otra gotera y mucho menos cuando un demente asesino serial estaba suelto; sin embargo Cameron no temía ni un poco por aquel loco , es mas la gente le temería mas a el, al escuchar su apellido ¿quien dijo que ser de nuevo ingreso era facil? menos cuando tenias el apellido de un ex mortifago que había sido asesinado por Voldemort por su insignificancia , sumándole a su tío que recién había huido de Azcaban _"el temido loco"_ eso seguramente no te convertiría en la persona mas popular, ya sentía aquellas miradas al pasar entre las filas, tanto de miedo como de asco y coraje y no es que le desagradaran las miradas o lo intimidaran , eso no lo turbaba en absoluto mas bien era la circunstancias en las que se encontraba en ese momento.

Acomodo sus anteojos de armazón plateado, _leer un poco me calmara_ se dijo para si, se puso de pie con el fin fe alcanzar su bolso de viaje , pero al hacerlo , el tren freno de golpe, no pudo siquiera agarrase de algo termino estrellándose contra el plomo de los asientos de enfrente, su cara sufrió de un raspón, se incorporo de inmediato e hizo lo mismo que los demás, se asomo para ver que había sucedido, pero nuevamente el tren dio un tirón haciéndolo caer al suelo de senton , estaba por levantarse pero lo que vio a continuación le hizo perder el aliento.

_Un dementor _

Un dementor acaba de entrar por la puerta de atrás su reflejo lúgubre a travesó por la puerta de cristal en su pupila se dilato un peñqueo gesto de temor se apresuro a sacar de su manga su varita, esperando a que entrara la espectral criatura, no era la primera vez que veía uno , tener la sangre de un Black , tal vez no le hacían a uno el mas popular entre las personas pero para los dementores era un best seller , fue obvia su sorpresa cuando noto que esta siguió su camino...

Paso un momento en silencio , se escuchaba como la lluvia caía y la iba y venia , el tren soltó una fumarola, al cabo de un rato en el sepulcral silencio se vio opacado por la marcha...

* * *

><p>Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho tumulto al salir Cameron ajusto su ropa y su túnica para salir del tren: las<br>lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban,en el pequeño andén hacía un frío espantoso; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo que quemaba.  
>—¡Por aquí los de primer curso! —gritaba una voz grave , dio un suspiro y camino hacia donde un grupo de pequeñas cabezas se acumulaba , era una de esas personas que normalmente sobre salia , fuera por su color de cabello azulado o por ojos violeta , muchos le miraron con extrañeza, era bastante raro que alguien de mas de 12 años estuviera entre ese conjunto de primer ingreso , levanto una ceja al sentir las miradas, instantáneamente se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza sacandose los lentes , ajusto una vez mas su ropa, fue hasta que choco con un chico de ojos verdes y un pelirrojo seguido de una chica de cabello chino cuando noto iba por el camino equivocado<p>

-He chico es por haya- dijo el gigantesco hombre tambien extrañado de ver a alguien de mayor edad entre los de primer curso

-he yo...yo tengo que ir con los de primer curso-Cameron se sonrojo hasta no poder mas y contesto titubeando un poco mientras buscaba su carta de asignación.

-Debes ser Cameron...-el semigigante solo asintió -no vallas a caerte- dijo amable Cameron se coloco sus lentes de nueva cuenta no sin antes de que la pequeña bruja con cabello chino le diera una mirada meticulosa y frunciera el ceño Hagrid le indico se subiera en una pequeño bote, se veía algo gracioso encogido en una orilla mientras sus jóvenes compañeros de bote le miraban dese la punta,y así inicio el tradicional recorrido por el lago.

Y mientras lograba subir a una de esas canoas noto como esos tres chicos se quedaban platicando con el Semigante.

-¿Como has estado Harry?- alcanzo a oir volteo instantáneamente a ver el chico con cuidado analizando chico con lentes

_¿Sera ese Potter? ¿es eses pequeño saco de huesos por el que me arriesgo a venir?_

Acto seguido el semigiante los siguió en una bote mas grande

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento<br>de Cameron fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

—Los de primer año, y uno mas profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí dijo la bruja

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era mas grande que lo que jamas se hubiera imaginado.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Cameron podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un  
>portal situado a la derecha su estomago se entumecio y su piel se erizo (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año y a el a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor incluso el.<p>

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberan ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, vuestras casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts Fue ahi donde se le ocurio dar un bufido _menuda familia apuesto mas de cien galeones a que no puede ser peor a mi familia real _se llevo ante esto una dura mirada de la profesoraTendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus  
>casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.<p>

-Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables  
>brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas<br>hará que los pierdan enfatizo esto dándole un mirada en especial a Cameron . Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque-

-La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio les sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor  
>posible-<p>

Cameron sintió que estaba por volver aquel pan de centeno que se había comido en el camino sus manos comenzaron a sudar _Se darán cuenta, lo notaran enseguida-_ respiraba agitado, peino su cabello hacia atrás.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en Cameron levanto una ceja parecía que los estaba asiendo una clase de inspección.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato y despues de asegurar peinar hacia atrás su cabello por lo menos veinte veces y ajustar su ropa unos venta mas la profesora McGonagall había vuelto.<p>

Noto como Uno a uno, fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formen una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y Joven Morgan hasta adelante porfavor ,  
>sigan me-<p>

con aquella sensacion sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo y su corazón se detuvo Cameron se puso adelante de un chico de pelo claro, tomo una bocanda de aire y Salieron de lahabitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p>—¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Realmente te desmayaste?-Malfoy se burlaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.<p>

Ron y Hermnaione le dieron una mirada de odio seguido de Harry aunque su cara se habia llenado con un poco de rubor-

-Callate, Malfoy! —dijo Ron con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-No te metas Walsley-esgrimo con repulsión.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Hermione en gran comedor entro la profesora McGonagall seguido de los nuevos estudiantes y uno mas.

-mira Harry es el mismo chico de Hogsmade -susurro Hermione, el chico iba cabizbajo, Harry estrecho la mirada y lo miro mejor, el chico era delgado de cabello azulado y con el cabello crecido sus facciones eran muy finas enarcaban su test que era aun mas blanca que el promedio, su uniforme y túnica se le veia un poco grandes y al igual que el era de pobre población que al parecer tenia que ocupar lentes.

-¿Quien sera?-dijo Ron.

-no lose pero al parecer el profesor Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall son los únicos que no están sorprendidos.

Cameron nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido , aunque no era que frecuentara lugares muy agradables, el lugar era sin duda lo mas hermoso que habia visto en años y sin embargo no podía disfrutarlo , ya que como ya predecía las miradas se le habían ido como en picada -

Los cientos de rostros que le miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas  
>tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, agacho la mirada y luego la levantó noto el techo que parecia de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas.<p>

Al fin llegaron al final de el comedor donde los esperaba el temido sombrero Seleccionador , era momento de saber hacia donde se inclinaba su balanza, si bien su padre Regulus Arcturus Black habria pertenecido a Slytherin y su tio Sirius era de Gryffindor...

Pero bueno que mas podía pasar a esa altura si tenia la bondad de Gryffindor o el orgullo de una serpiente era inútil el único propósito de estar ahí era Potter y el único echo realmente perturbador en ese instante era que era una chica, que fingía ser chico y al parecer lo aparentaba bastante bien...ya que nadie hasta ese momento se había percatado de aquello.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán pasar adelante poner el sombrero y después sentarse en el  
>taburete para donde han sido seleccionados —dijo la profesora McGonagall-Cameron Morgan-<p>

Cameron levanto la cabeza y frunció el ceño...por una extraña razón habrían omitido el Black claro lo agradeció en parte suficiente tenia con soportar la mirada de los demás.

_gracias que honor ser la primera _

Mientras Cameron se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

Lo último que Cameron vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente,miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero.

Tienes valor, entrega y compromiso hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y desde muy joven te has probado eso ¿dónde te pondré?

Cameron se aferró a los bordes de la silla.-veo que tienes una misión ¿he? a Hogwarst le hubiera encantado tenerte antes...estoy seguro hubieras hecho cosas maravillosas en tu casa , pero estoy seguro que con dos años te bastara para dejar una huella en...¡SLYTHERIN!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y el mundo de harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Cuestión**** de perspectiva **

Albus Dumbledore limpió sus lentes con lentitud, mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

Tal vez no era de sus planes de los que se sintiera mas orgulloso ,pero de momento era lo mas sensato que podía hacer , el tener cerca a la hija legitima de Regulus Black y la sobrina del asesino Sirius Balck disfrazada de un chico en primera instancia sonaba ridículo e incluso una locura, pero no había otra forma de tenerla cerca u protegida ahora que Black estaba fuera, el sin duda buscaría a la chica y pero si este mágicamente se volviera un chico no se le ocurriría buscarlo y menos en el castillos de Hogwarst ,

La pequeña Cameron Black Morgan ,al nacer se había vuelto el objetivo para todo cazador de recompensas, para le ministerio e incluso los mortifagos y arores en conjunto ,una niña que había nacido para morir, la niña que de nacimiento estaba en filas para el servicio del señor tenebroso, sin siquiera saber balbucear, era el producto de la desesperación de un par de adolescentes seguidores del señor tenebroso que buscaban ser del agrado de Voldemort, ofreciendo a su primer hijo varón como el primer Horrocrux de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>-Regulus escúchame por favor...-<p>

-No Sirius, yo se lo que hago no necesito que vengas a sermonearme mas tu escogiste bando y yo el mio...-

-Es tu hijo del que hablas... no es un objeto...Regulus por favor...Te asesinara en cuanto ya no te necesite-

-Seré su preferido...-termino el hombre -ahora por favor deja de buscarme..Sirius...no quiero que me asesinen por tu culpa..-

* * *

><p>La sorpresa fue obvia cuando al nacer se encontró con una hermosa niña de ojos azueles y rubia y no un niño.<p>

Sirius tenias razón, el señor tenebroso planea asesinarme, pero se lo que hizo y no lograre destruirlo con la niña, tengo que huir y destruirlo antes ,Sirius nunca te he pedido nada, hasta hoy, te pido que cuides de ella , ella no tenia la culpa de tener a un par de imbéciles como padres debes de cuidarla por favor ,te lo suplico de caer en manos de el, no se que haría , planea algo realmente grotesco con la pequeña y el ministerio lo sabe así que tratara de matarla, los mortifagos me están buscando y a ella , no se la entregaría nadie mas...tengo que irme...

Esa fue la ultima vez que Sirius supo algo Regulus y fue el día que tomo la desicion de cuidar de una pequeña que tenia que ser destruida , sin tener conocimiento de lo tenia que hacer un hombre que era aun joven para ser padre...y sin embargo acogió el único recuerdo que quedo de su hermano menor, cuido de la niña que hasta el día de la muerte de Lily Potter y James Potter estuvo en el anonimato pesar de la búsqueda por cielo y mar y tierra de mortifagos y aurores , aun para la orden era un secreto, Sirius Black decidio irremediablemente guardar silencio hasta el día de la caída Lord voldemort donde fue acusado, y encerrado , la sopresa fue obvia ya que al inspeccionar la casa del hombre y al hallaron en ella una pequeña esepcionalemente tierna de apenas seis años , con el cabello chino del padre pero rubio como el de su madre, con los ojos turbios e inquietos del padre pero del color de la madre, despreciada por sus padres, pero amada por el hombre que juro nunca tener hijos, al lugar llego la orden, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo, desaparecer a la pequeña, la tarea seria ejecutada por Albus Dumbledore

* * *

><p><em>-Hola señor- esgrimo la pequeña muy amable mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza-¿es usted también un mago como tío Sirius?-pregunto mirando la varita que el hombre acaba de sacar.<em>

_-si -contesto._

_-donde esta Tio Sirius?-pregunto la pequeña con un brillo en sus ojos reconocible en el propio Black_

_-el, tenia que salir- dijo el hombre._

_-es usted mi abuelo?- dijo la pequeña mientras ladeaba nuevamente su cabeza y se aproxima al viejo hombre con baraba_

_Aquello termino por acoger el corazón del director._

* * *

><p><em>-La niña tiene que morir-esgrimo Sturgis Podmore<em>

_-la niña no tiene la culpa, y no se ve con algún rastro de magia obscura en ella...-_

_- Lord Voldemort es un gran hechicero habrá algo que oculto en ella-dijo Ojo Loco._

_-me opongo definitivamente a hacer algo tan atroz como asesinar de una pequeña- supuso Dumbledore- yo no ejecutare , hazlo tu si tienes las agallas Podmore._

_El hombre con suficienta saco su varita y abrio la puerta de un tiron- hare tu trabajo sucio Dumbledore , no podemos ser biserales -_

_El hombre se arrepintió, se arrepintió casi al instante cuando la niña le miro al entrar en la habitación que la __tenían_ al cambio Los pocos miembros que quedaron de la orden optaron por, dejar la niña en una pequeña y recóndita casa hogar lejos de Londres, donde fue educada en magia hasta ese dia.

* * *

><p>Era otro año en Hogwarst , otro año donde no haría nada excepcionalmente diferente que cuidar de Harry Potter miro con aire aburrido y resignado, por el espejo que mostraba su rostro fatigado, recién llegado de Irlanda, aquel condenado lugar que le había congelado el ultimo mes mientras buscaba de Sirius Black<p>

- Condenado niño...-pensó Severus cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho -tenia los hermosos ojos de LiLy pero todo el rostro del cerdo de James Potter parecía inconcebible aquella coincidencia y algo injusto para el ver en el reflejo de sus ojos el recuerdo de la única mujer que amo y ver en su rostro la cara burlona de James Potter que lo humillo durante años , ahora no obstante con ello tenia que soportar a uno de sus matones y soportar encima la maldita cena de inicio de cada año junto aquel bastardo.

En la mente del profesor de Pociones divagaba un aire de irritación cuando el hombre castaño tomo su lugar junto a el, en el gran comedor, el típico andar a paso rápido de Minerva tan mimetico como los otros años anuncio la llegada de los nuevos mocosos que serian repartidos a las casas, Severus miro enfrente ignorando las miradas que le daba Remus, sin embargo algo esa noche algo ajeno a Lupin llamo su atención , fue la forma en la que Minerva le susurro a Dumbledore y la mnera en la que el la que el reacciono un algo de sorpresa , milagrosamente apareció en los ojos azueles del hombre, aquello la que lo hizo mirar con peculiaridad la puerta principal

Al abrirse esta , noto el porque de la mirada del viejo director y se formulo en su mente el ¿quien?, Dumbledore contemplo lo mismo que el, al muchacho de cabello azulado y mirada violeta que sobresalía sobre todos los niños que le seguían, los ojos del director se clavaron en aquel muchacho con escepticismo, al igual que los de el ,solo que en sus ojos ardieron mas en curiosidad,¿quien era el?.

El muchacho cabizbajo que se notaba nervioso y evasivo a las miradas al fin fue el centro las miradas.

¿una misión?

El chico estrujo el asiento en el que estaba solo hasta que oyó !Slytherin!

Un mar de aplausos se escucho en la mesa de Slytherin que aunque confundidos animados con la idea de ver que el primer chico era de Slytherin.

Severus repasó sus posibilidades en una imaginación ya agotada, podria ser aquel chico la ayuda a la que Dumbledore se refería

* * *

><p>-quien es el?- dijo asqueado Draco en un susurro a Crabe este solo negó con la cabeza.<p>

-¿que le paso a su cabello?-dijo Pansy.

-parece muy raro...-dijo Goyle

Al resonar Slytherin sus murmullos se vieron opaca dos por los aplausos en la mesa.

* * *

><p>-Hagrid no sabe tampoco nada de excepto que viene del extranjero- dijo Hermione.<p>

-pues...yo creo que nadie lo conoce...miren la cara de los porfesores...-Dijo Ron.

-Excepto Dumbledore..-dijo Harry

Slytherin resono seguido de una ola de aplausos.

-seguro no sera muy amigable lo han mandado a Slytherin- confeso Ron

* * *

><p>Cameron camino pausadamente hasta llegar a la mesa, una vez ahi se mantuvo cabizbajo escuchando como los demás eran asignados a sus casas<p>

Probablemente, era demasiado mayor para estar aquí, sentada , mirando mirando la mesa de madera de ocre confundida, asustada un poco que era ahora no sabia con seguridad que pasaría.

Al terminar una voz que reconoció hablo.

-Quiero presentar les a su nuevo profesor de Dcao el Profesor Remus Lupin -

La mirada de Cameron se fue instantáneamente al hombre que acababa de levantarse de sus asiento, el era _ ...Sirius susurro para ella._

Pero su mirada se desvió un poco al sentir sobre de ella ,otra mirada que ya la le miraba desde hace un rato , una mirada mas pesada mas penetrante , primero sintió que el corazón le dejo de latir y la sangre se heló , después se aceleró lo miro y levanto su ceja ,sintió como si una fría mano invisible se posara en su nuca se estremeció, ella le miró indecisa durante un segundo...dos segundos...tres segundos.

¿quien era el y porque le miraba de esa forma?


	3. Chapter 3

**LizTaylor160 : recuerda que ella solo sabe de Harry como el niño que vivió y no que va a Gryffindor , aun no es muy claro todo pero conforme avance la historia todo se desarrolle veras porque ella va en Slytherin.**

**ailini: Mariconeo jajaja espero te siga gustando la historia ya me di cuenta que esta rudo ver un review aquí pero descuida estoy acostumbrada.**

**Pensando que me iría en cero en Reviews continuo esta historia por el puro placer de escribir mal, jajaja pero si gustan dejar una mala o buena critica , pues bienvenido sea.**

**Los personajes y el mundo de harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

_-Esa mirada..._-dijo para si Severus quien miro al chico fijamente, hasta que este desvió su mirada e hizo una mueca ,el resopló levemente.

Durante el resto de la cena , Severus miro curioso al chico que apenas probo bocado y no hablo con nadie, aunque en realidad no hubo quien hubiera intentado hablarle.

Cuando los chicos comenzaron a ir a sus respectivas salas comunes, una vez acabada el banquete ,Dumbledore pidió personalmente a el chico que fuera con el a su oficina , esto de inmediato prendió todas las alarmas en Severus, que por obligación tuvo que escoltar a los nuevos miembros de Slytherin como cada año , ya que era el jefe de casa.

* * *

><p>Severus entro en la sala común de Slyherin le dio una mirada a los chicos de nuevo ingreso quienes siempre se veían intimidados o asustados con su presencia y normalmente nunca cambiaban , solo se acostumbraban a su carácter, su discurso fue breve y mas amenazador que motivador.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter ...uno mocoso cuatro ojos, ahijado de su tío Sirius Black y el presunto culpable de entregar a los padres del mismo y dejarlo a manos del señor tenebroso y asesinar a 12 muggles sin olvidar a un mago quien del que solo dejo un dedo meñique , ya conocía esa historia la había oído mínimo mil veces de boca del hombre que le miraba ahora con cuidado.<p>

-valla realmente has hecho un increíble trabajo...pareces un...-

-un chico...- dijo sonrojándose un poco Cameron mirando el piso -

El anciano sonrió- se que esto debe ser difícil para ti e incomodo pero, no me has dado otra opción..-

-no me digas Albus...dime ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste que vestirte de mujer y te sentiste cómodo?- le reprocho la chica mirándole con los brazos cruzados - no mejor no me digas...-exclamo nuevamente la chica viendo como el hombre hacia un poco de memoria, lo preocupante es que relamente no sabia si era broma o realmente el viejo se había vestido alguna vez de mujer.

-¿Has visto a Harry?- pregunto el viejo director con mirada calmada.

-si- dijo cortando de tajo ella.

-sabes que el es...-

-si...- volvió a cortar de tajo- se quien es ... lo único verdaderamente nuevo es saber que el si es de Gryffindor-

- si...como Sirius-dijo el hombre .

Ella soltó un bufido.

-te encuento algo molesta Cameron-indago el hombre mirándole por encima de sus anteojos

- ¿acaso no tengo derecho de estar molesta?- dijo ella irónica

-Cameron...te traje aquí para platicar...de tu estancia en Hogwarst hasta que capturen a Sirius, se que es difícil , y es que no entiendo que parte de el es peligroso no entiendes, sabes porque estas aqui..-dijo con un poco de fuerza en la mago.

-Albus no necesito otro sermón u otro mar de palabrerías la verdad estoy cansada...fue un largo viaje...-esgrimo la chica poniéndose de pie- no puedes culparme, de solo querer platicar con el único familiar que sabe de mi existencia-

El hombre resoplo- entiendo, pero el...-el hombre se de tuvo mirando a la chica cabizbajo y dio un suspiro

-Albus de verdad, ya me has contado esa historia antes...-contesto lacónica

El hombre negó con la cabeza-de acuerdo mañana charlaremos...-dijo el hombre que se puso de pie- me parece que recorrer el castillo hasta las mazmorras es un largo tramo así que solo por hoy te permitiré ocupar la red Flu, para maestros y prefectos, un detalle mas ,tu varita...- dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia la chica

Cameron volvió la mirada con indignación e incredulidad- pero..- balbuceo

-te la daré para tus clases de encantamientos-contesto calmado de cabello blanco

-pero...-balbuceo nuevamente.

- sabes que no puedo dejarte tu varita después de lo que has hecho-

La chica mordió su labio inferior,apretó su puño y después de un momento en silencio le entrego su varita.

-..solo tienes que decir Instancias del Profesor Snape- dijo el hombre una vez ella le entrego su varita, indicándole con la mano a Cameron la chimenea

La chica suspiro - donde estará mi habitación- dijo Cameron conteniendo sus lagrimas

-el Profesor Snape te lo dirá cuando llegues ahí-

-de acuerdo...hasta mañana Albus...- dijo la chica y sin mas se metió dentro de la chimenea tomando un puño de polvos

-otro detalle hija , procura modular tu voz aun suena peculiar- intercepto Dumbledore.

-claro- contesto ella aclarando su voz con un pequeño nudo en su garganta - Instancias del profesor Snape - exclamo con fuerza y con fogonazo verde se desvaneció de la oficina del director.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape estaba sentado en un sillón viejo, tenia desabotonado el cuello su habito, miraba el fuego de su chimenea , su rostro carecía de expresión , en su mente solo crepitaba la curiosidad ¿ quien era aquel muchacho? ¿de que hablaría con Dumbledore? trataba de darle sentido a las cosas sin embargo parecía todo tan extraño.<p>

De pronto un fogonazo verde le hizo levantar de su viejo sillón, se encamino a ver quien había llegado sin previo aviso tal vez era Dumblerdore y sin perder el brío que claudicaba su mente, camino solo para toparse con un chico , sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos sobre el mientras que el chico limpiaba unas lagrimas de su cara al parecer ignorando el hecho de su presencia.

Al aparecer en la habitación una sensación de rabia e impotencia invadían el estomago de Cameron , las lagrimas apiñaban en su rostro, tal vez por fuera ahora era un chico, al cual se suponía no se le permitía llorar por la antipatía idea de los hombres ,pero sin duda esas lagrimas incapaces de controlar eran de la chica que tenia miedo y estaba cabriada con el viejo director de Hogwarst

_Estúpido Albus_

Al levantar la mirada y colocar sus lentes su vista noto un lugar carente de iluminación o color ,aunque imaginaba que con mas luz aquel lugar no cambiaría mucho , un fuerte olor a espécimenes para pociones emanaba en el aire recordando le un poco el viejo salón de pociones de Durmstrang su antigua colegio.

En medio de la penumbra Cameron reconoció lo que era la silueta de alguien mirándole, de inmediato su corazón dio un brinco y busco su varita pero recordó que se la había quedado Dumbledore, en la obscuridad brillaban esos dos ojos altivos, la mirada era dura y penetrante ,la habitación se había sumergido en un silencio abrupto, solo se escuchaba el crujir de la madera al quemarse.

De repente un Gruñido leve se escucho, el hombre que miraba a Cameron se aproximo con una mueca de repulsión el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-espero que mi maleta este en su habitación... suelo despertar temprano así que no se moleste en despertarme, para desayunar me gustaría solo un poco de jugo... ahora si es tan amable de decirme donde esta mi habitacion-rompió el silencio Cameron tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el hecho de que aquel hombre le había visto llorar, aunque claro no era la primera vez que lloraba frente a un sirviente , pero no iba a ser la primera vez en mostrar debilidad.

El cerebro de Severus hizo una especie de CRICK ¿_QUE ES LO QUE LE HABÍA DICHO?¿CON QUIEN DEMONIOS LE ESTARÍA CONFUNDIENDO AQUEL MOCOSO INSOLENTE?_ un tibio tono rojizo indundo sus mejillas palidas.

-No se con quien me confunde , pero le aseguro que ni sus cosas o desayuno están en mi deber o prioridad, Soy Severus Snape el jefe de casa de Slytherin...-siseo lentamente .

La temperatura de Cameron subió y esta vez un nudo se hizo en su estomago pero no era de miedo o enojo, era diferente , la voz grave y lenta de aquel hombre ...le hizo sentir nerviosa pero no hizo reparo en aquello, y solo le miro a los ojos pero sintió algo como si sus ojos fueran capaces de entrar en su cerebro y extraer sus pensamientos, ella cambio de vista y dio un bufido.

- no importa...solo dígame donde dormiré...- contesto sin darle importancia mirando el piso.

Severus jamas había prestado mucha importancia a como le contestaban o le miraban sus alumnos , normalmente era con miedo o intimidados , pero había algo diferente en aquel chico, tal vez era la forma en la que contestaba minimisandolo y sin tenerle una pizca de miedo, con seguridad, y sin embargo sus ojo parecían querer ocultarle algo.


End file.
